


Party of Six

by baeszler (riottkick)



Series: one million words [10]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Westside Xtreme Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: (at the end kind of), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gangbang, Oral Sex, Oral Sex on a Strap-on, Slut Shaming, Strap-Ons, Verbal Humiliation, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/baeszler
Summary: You had once told your girlfriend, Rhea, that you'd love to be fucked by all of her close coworkers. And well, here you are.





	Party of Six

You sat on the bed, biting your nails as you waited patiently. Rhea, your girlfriend told you stay put. The two of you just finishing a conversation about her day at the performance center, and when her phone rang, she stepped out of the room fast. You were tempted to go see what she was doing, as well as if she was okay. 

Before you could get up, Rhea came back in with a smirk on her face. You called down, giving you confirmation that she was okay. Your girlfriend was _more_ than okay.

“So, (Your Name),” Rhea said, sitting on the bed next to you. Whoever was on the phone with her, must've told her she won a million dollars. Just by the way she was acting, you wanted to know what she was hiding.

“Spit it out!” you groaned, wanting to get the news over with.

“You know how we were talking the other night?”

“Rhea, we talk every night…” you had no clue what she was hinting at. 

“You really don't remember telling me about your fantasies?” Rhea asked, a smirk plastered on her face.

Feeling your cheeks heat up, you cursed yourself for forgetting. You knew Rhea wasn't going to let it go, just this once. 

“Baby… you said you'd drop it,” you said as you hid your face.

“I did, _but_ ,” she paused to stand up. “Then it would take away my fantasy.”

Looking back at Rhea, who was now walking towards the bedroom door, you gave her a confused look. You weren't sure what she was hinting at, until they walked through the door. 

“ _Rhea_! You can't be serious.” you said, hiding your face in a pillow.

Charlotte, the tallest walked over to the bed first. Sitting next to you as everyone came into the room, and the last to enter was Becky. The two of you were training partners, and she _definitely_ wasn't going to let this go.

“Hey, _Princess_ ,” Becky said, getting on her knees in front of you. 

“Did you really have to tell her?” you groaned, trying to hide your face.

“Yes I did, and they know your safeword is Pineapple if at any time you need to stop.” Rhea smiled, sitting down on the bed next to you.

The breath in your throat was caught when Becky went to pull off your pajama shorts. You never expected this to come to life, everyone's eyes on you. “Pretty panties.” Becky commented before pulling them off of you. 

Toni moved down on her knees next Becky, running her hands up your thighs. You were already overwhelmed with this; the fact that your girlfriend made it real for you. Feeling your legs being spread farther than what they were, you were suddenly met with the embarrassment.

“She's got such a pretty pussy,” Toni smirked, kissing your thighs lightly. You couldn't look at the two women down on their knees for you. 

“How many fingers do you want, baby?” Rhea leaned down to ask in your ear. 

Becky pressed her thumb against your clit, but you knew you had to answer. “T-two, please!” Laughing softly in your ear, Rhea watched as Becky slipped her finger into you. 

“She's fucking tight,” Becky smirked, and Rhea hummed.

“You should see her take my strap.” 

The thought of Rhea fucking you while they watched filled your mind. You wanted it, _needed_ it. Two fingers rubbing at your clit brought you back to what was happening. Looking at Toni, you wanted to pull her hair, get her to give your clit more attention.

“Hm? Their fingers feel good Princess?” Rhea asked, pulling your shirt up over your head for you. Unable to answer correctly, you nodded as Rhea got behind you. Running a hand up your stomach as the other wrapped around your throat.

“You tell us before you come, slut,” Rhea said as Becky picked up her pace.

“Daddy, _please_ ,” you whined, and Becky looked up at you. 

Rhea nodded her head, and you were soon left feeling empty. “Why'd you-” you began to say, but was cut off by Toni slapping your clit. 

Becky was soon replaced by Charlotte, who you knew had longer fingers. Rhea held your head still, so you weren't able to look away. The blonde kept her eyes on you, moving her middle finger in and out of you slowly. You bucked your hips to me her agonizingly slow pace, but Toni kept your hips down.

“She really wants to be fucked hard,” Charlotte commented, looming at Rhea.

“(Your Name) absolutely does, fuck her nice and hard with your fingers, Charlotte.” she said, squeezing a little harder against your neck. Her free hand pinching your nipple, Rhea laughed. Speeding up the thrusts of her fingers, Charlotte leaned over. Licking lightly over your folds, you let out a moan. Growing closer to your first orgasm of the night, you needed the release.

“Oh? Are you gonna come? You're tightening around my fingers, (Your Name),” she said, pulling back so she was to look at you. 

“Yes, yes, please!” you begged, and Rhea pinched your nipple harder. “ _Fuck_.” You tried your hardest to hold it, not wanting to break Rhea's rule.

“Should we let her, Rhea?” Charlotte pouted teasingly.

“Mmm, you deserve it, come on her fingers.” Rhea said.

When Charlotte curled her fingers, you couldn't stop yourself. Pushing back into her thrusts, you rode out your high. Charlotte didn't slow down until you were relaxed again. 

“Good girl, such a good girl,” Rhea praised as Charlotte brought her fingers to your mouth. “Suck on her fingers for me.”

You did as you were told, taking her fingers into your mouth. You loved tasting yourself, and Charlotte closed her eyes. Pushing them further into your mouth, your eyes started to water.

“Such a pretty sight, such a fucking _slut_ ,” Ruby said running her fingers between your folds. “She's still soaked, I think she's ready for our cocks.”

“Yeah she is, did you bring your guises bags up here?” Rhea asked, still sitting behind you. 

You were thankful you didn't have to get up, your legs were already feeling wobbly. When Becky rolled her eyes at Rhea, you couldn't help but laugh. “What's so funny princess? Huh?” Rhea asked, pushing her middle finger into your mouth.

“Thankfully we put them in the hallway,” Becky laughed, going to grab them. “I must say, the way she sucks your fingers, it's fuckin’ hot.”

“Yeah it is, wait till you see her suck my strap.” Rhea said. “Get up baby so I can get my pants off.” she said softly. You did as you were told, immediately moving to get on your knees. Ruby handed you a pillow, and you placed it under your knees.

“Don't you have to grab your strap from your drawer or something?” Ruby asked, and you looked up at Rhea from where you were sitting.

“Nah, I've got it on me.” Rhea admitted as she unzipped her pants. Reaching down to help her pull them off, you knew it was your favorite she owned.

“Tell them what you want, baby, don't be shy now. Tell them _exactly_ what you told me,” Rhea said, pulling away when you leaned in to suck her strapon.

You looked at her in embarrassment, Rhea knew exactly what she was doing. You looked back to see them staring at you. “Go on, they're waiting.”

You let out a deep breath. “I wanna suck Rhea's strap while you take turns fucking my pussy.” 

“Who do you want first Princess?” Rhea asked gripping your hair, and pulling.

“Y-you pick, Daddy.” You whined, and she smirked.

“Toni.”

You watched as Toni walked behind you - she had already put on the strapon - and you prepared yourself. Rhea had told them that _'She doesn't come unless I say so’_ , which was a normal thing for your relationship. 

Once the Tip of Toni's strapon rubbed against your clit, you wrapped your lips around Rhea's strap.

“Fuck, she looks so good like this,” Charlotte moaned, sitting on the bed to get a better look. 

“Such a slut.” Becky said, getting down on her knees so she could reach your pussy.

Toni's thrusts caused you to take more of Rhea's strap into your mouth. Not wanting to take the whole thing into your mouth just yet, you held onto her thighs. “Mm, fuck!” Toni groaned, snapping her hips against you as she fucked you. 

Before getting even closer to an orgasm, Toni pulled out. Stepping in front of you, you moved over to clean it off. Sucking on the tip, you could see that Rhea moved away from you. Turning to look where she went, Toni pulled on your hair.

“You pay attention to this cock, slut.” she said, slapping your face lightly. 

You opened your mouth once again, gagging slightly when she began to fuck your face. Holding onto your hair, she made sure you stayed in place. Soon you felt another strapon push at your entrance, but you couldn't see who it was. 

Sliding in, Charlotte groaned. “Your pussy's so wet, holy shit,” 

You felt your orgasm fast approaching, unable to hold it, you came with a scream against Toni's Strapon Feeling a sting on your ass, you cried out. Pulling your mouth off of Toni's strap, you turned to see Rhea. In that moment, you knew you were caught. Charlotte pulled out of you, and Toni moved away from your face. 

“Princess, you've been a naughty slut,” Rhea informed you, spanking you once more. “You deserve to be punished, maybe I should fuck Ruby in front of you?” Rhea asked, and Ruby got behind you. You gasped as Ruby slid the tip of the strapon against your slick folds teasingly.

“Stand up Princess, I'm gonna prep you.” Rhea said as she walked over to the drawer. As You stood up Becky grabbed the lube from Rhea.

“Lube your strap up, you're gonna fuck her ass while I fuck her pussy.” Rhea instructed, bending you over the bed. “Remember your safeword, Princess. Feel free to use it. None of us will be upset.” she assured you as Becky put lube on Rhea's fingers.

Rubbing it against your ass, before pushing a single finger in, Rhea was careful. “You feeling okay, Princess?” she asked, and when you moaned out 'yes’, she continued. 

“I've gotta prep her so it won't hurt her that much, I hope you guys understand,” Rhea asked, and you closed your eyes as she added her second finger.

“It's okay, we understand!” Charlotte said, walking over to the bed to get a better look. 

“Plus, she looks so good all needy for us, it's worth the wait.” Becky smirked stroking her strapon.

Rhea slowly moved her fingers in and out of your ass, turning to Becky for more lube. Pulling her fingers out to push them back in again, Rhea pushed a third in.

“F-fuck, I'm ready for your cock, B-Becky.” You whined, and Rhea smirked.

“You heard her, lay on the bed, we're gonna have her ride you so it's easier.” with that being said, you waited for Becky.

As soon as she was on the bed, you stood up on the bed. Lowering yourself onto her strap, you gasped at the sudden push. Her strap was thicker than Rhea's by a half an inch, but once it was in you relaxed more.

“Such a good girl, taking Becky's cock,” Rhea cooed, getting on the bed with the two of you. Toni and Charlotte watching from the side as Ruby sat on the bed next to Becky and you. 

Running the pad of her thumb through your folds, she smirked at how sensitive you were. Leg shaking as she continued for a few minutes before lining up against your entrance. “Hand me the bottle of lube, Toni?” Rhea asked, holding out her hand.

Squirting some on to her hand, as well as your pussy, Rhea began rubbing her strapon up. “This might hurt a little Princess, but you tell me your safe word and we'll stop.” she reminded you again, and you nodded as she slid her strap into your wet cunt. It felt more tight than anything else, but as soon as Rhea started moving it felt much better.

“You can come as much you want, slut.” Rhea said, moving her hips at a slow pace. Ruby leaned over, rubbing your clit with her fingers. 

“Oh fuck-fuck me faster please, please!” You begged, and Rhea did what you needed. 

“You can move a little Becky,” Rhea said as she slapped your face. “Fuck, you're taking our cocks so good. So, so good.” she moaned, praising you. 

You were close to coming, the pressure building up in the pit of your stomach. Rhea slid out, moving over so Ruby could fuck you. Sliding in, Ruby rubbed your clit as you adjusted to the size of her strapon. 

“Such a subby princess, even a bottom is topping you.” Rhea laughed as she rubbed your clit, the breath being knocked out of you with each thrust. You knew you were on the edge, and when Rhea rubbed harder, you we coming all over Ruby's strap. “Good girl, come for us!” she cooed.

When your high was gone, you pulled yourself off of Becky's strapon. Collapsing on the bed, Rhea smiled softly at you. “I hope you had a good time baby,” Rhea said, kissing you on the lips. “They're gonna get cleaned up and then we'll cuddle.”

You smiled, “I had so much fun, thank you guys,” you yawned, as everyone got their toys cleaned. 

“You're welcome, it was fun.” Toni smiled, running her hand through your hair.

“They're going to shower, and if you're up for it, baby, we can order pizza?” Rhea suggested, and you hummed

“My legs feel wobbly, I'm gonna need some help getting into the shower,” you admitted lazily. “But pizza does sound nice.”

“I'll help you, (Your Name).” Rhea assured you running the pad of her thumb against your cheek.

Once everyone was showered, Rhea ordered pizza. You were happy, and you couldn't believe that she had made this happen for you. It still felt unreal, and you kept playing the events back in your mind. Even as everyone said their goodbyes.

Rhea wrapped her arms around you, smiling against your neck. “I had so much fun, watching you get fucked,” she said.

You took a deep breath, “I did too, thank you for making this happen.” 

“It wasn't a problem, baby. Once you told me your fantasy, I couldn't stop thinking about it.” she admitted, kissing your cheek.

“I love you,” you said turning to face her.

“I love you too, baby.” 

Rhea and you went to bed, you were tired and she didn't mind going to bed as long as she got to hold you. Putting a good end to the night.

**Author's Note:**

> SO UH this came to me because I was first writing a Toni/Reader/Rhea thing and well.l here we are.
> 
> Don't look at me shjshsje


End file.
